


A Blush in the Sheets

by RelativelySain



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, F/F, Gag, Shibari, gay art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Fanart that escalated from a simple blush gone wrong to...well take a look and see.
Relationships: Berena, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 48
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Original Artwork. Please do not repost, use, or share elsewhere. Thanks!


	2. Try not to moan so loudly this time...if you can manage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand...  
> Original artwork. Please do not repost, use or share, thanks!

Serena struggled to keep from groaning as her muscles tensed. To make things harder, the teeth nipping at her jaw released with a soft moan hot against her neck. A squeak escaped before she clamped her hand down over her mouth to muffle any further outcries. They had a certain nephew and his family sleeping in the guestroom this weekend after all.  
  



	3. Bound and Gagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original artwork. Please credit RelativelySain if you share, thanks! (Don't tag my other social media..for hopefully obvious reasons lol)

So, I couldn't sleep again...and I got to thinking about Jemma in George Gently and then this happened. Could be Serena is wearing a certain grey hoodie. I blame insomnia. May do more work on it still...but it's 5:30 am and I should probably attempt sleep at some point.


	4. Lipstick smeared across your cheekbones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU maybe, idk...someone who writes stuff...do better lol.
> 
> "Squirm all you like, you're not going anywhere. You're mine now Berenice Griselda Wolfe." Serena smirked at the muffled moan and nipped at Bernie's jawline. "All things considered, I'd say I've been kind wouldn't you...far more generous than you deserve. You're lucky I'm so fond of watching you get worked up."

Original artwork. Please link/credit RelativelySain if you share, thanks!

  
  
  



	5. Bound and Gagged Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please link/credit RelativelySain if you share, thanks!


	6. City Nights with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not use or claim as your own. If you share please credit RelativelySain on Deviantart, thanks!


End file.
